Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.20 Pierwsza misja, pierwsze kłopoty
Streszczenie Różowy Topaz wraz z Awen i Turyn znajdują Anataz. Nie spodziewają się w jakie kłopoty popadł klejnot. Fabuła Różowy Topaz leciała wraz z kwarcami niewysoko nad ziemią. Jeszcze przed wyjściem założyła na przód 2 specjalne plecaki na dzieci i włożyła do nich bliźniaczki. -Wow patrz sis! Market!- pokazuje palcem Turyn. -Z takiej wysokości jest mniejszy niż my- odpowiada Awen- A ludzie są jak mróweczki. -Wygodnie wam?-pyta się Fuzja. -TAAAK!-krzyczą obydwie. -Wypatrujcie Anataz ok? -Ok tylko mam pytanie- mówi ta druga- Czemu Cymofan nam nie powiedziała że jest fuzją? -Pewnie chciała wam zrobić niespodziankę. Niestety coś jej nie wyszło. -A czy my też możemy się łączyć?- pyta się Awi. -Tak Awi. Tylko potrzebujecie jeszcze odrobinę czasu by to zrozumieć. O widzę ją- pokazuje palcem na uciekający klejnot. -ANA!!! ZACZEKAAAAJ!- drze się Turyn. Niestety to ją spłoszyło. Ukryła się w kanalizacji. Awi I Różowy popatrzyły się na nią tak jakby miały jej sarkastycznie zaklaskać. Fuzja wylądowała wraz z kwarcami. -Dobrze. Wychodzi na to że muszę się rozłączyć bo cała nie wejdę- drapie się po podbródku- No chyba że schudne co raczej możliwe nie jest. Rozdzieliła się. Koral i Octavia trzymali się mocno za ręce wtuleni w siebie. Po chwili jednak zorientowali się że kwarce na nie patrzą i odeszli od siebie. -No dobra schodzimy na dół- ogłasza dowódca- tylko ostrożnie. Koral idziesz pierwszy, ja za tobą a dziewczynki za nami. Tak też wszyscy postąpili. Na dole było strasznie. Awen złapała się za dłoń Octavii, a Turyn za Korala. Wszyscy wołali za pomarańczowym klejnotem. Odpowiadało im tylko echo. -Jak z Megan kochanie?- pyta się Koral ukochanej. -Jest w szpitalu. Ostatnio bardzo osłabła więc musieli ją tam zabrać- smuci się Hybryda. -A kto to Megan?- pyta się Awen. -Moja przyjaciółka- odpowiada- Tylko teraz jest bardzo chora. Jeśli chcecie zabiorę was dzisiaj do niej. Czekaj. Słyszycie to? Z oddali było słychać jak ktoś z czymś walczy. Wszyscy szybko podbiegli do tego miejsca. Okazało się że to Anataz walczyła z wielkim mutantem o jednych nogach i podwójnym tułowiu. Widać że przegrywała. -Dziewczynki zostańcie- mówi stanowczo Koral- Ja i Octi się tym czymś zajmiemy. Para połączyła się i ruszyła do boju. Chociaż chcieli pomóc Anataz bardzo nalegała że da sobie sama radę. Tym samym to bestia miała przewagę i odepchnęła całą dwójkę na bok i przycisnęła ich do ściany. Druga część potwora chciała dopaść bliźniaczki. Chociaż Koral rozgrzał się tak aby ta pierwsza się odsunęła to i tak nic nie dało. Kwarce strasznie się bały. -Zostaw je!- krzyczy Octi gryząc mutanta. Odsunął się. Ale tylko ta jedna połowa. Wtem Turyn wstała i odważnie podeszła parę kroków do przodu- TURYN NIE! -Zostaw ich- mówi po chwili. Mutant wytrzeszczył swoje oko. Obrzydziło ją to trochę lecz zrobiła kolejny krok do przodu. Jej klejnot zaczął świecić - Powtórzę się jeszcze raz zostaw ich- to sprowokowało bestie do ataku- Powiedziałam. ZOSTAW-MOJĄ-RODZINĘ!- i właśnie w tym momencie blask uwolnił jej broń. Piękną zieloną tarczę. Otwarła oczy i zobaczyła czego dokonała. Była z siebie dumna. Jak tylko dała radę blokowała ręce i ramiona, które chciały skrzywdzić ją i jej siostrę. Dała trochę czasu uwięzione trójce. Po chwili nastąpił blask i ku oczom kwarców stała Wielka Olbrzymka. Dobiła ona ostatecznie mutanta wyrywając jego klejnot. Turyn się przewróciła. Klejnot został odesłany. Fuzja rozpadła się. Wszyscy podbiegli do dziewczynek. Przytulili się do nich. Po drodze bardzo chwalili dokonanie młodszej bliźniaczki. W domu przyjaciółki pogodziły się i Cymofan znowu wróciła. Wszyscy byli tego dnia zadowoleni. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Awen ~Koniec~ Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05